Build talk:Team - Discordway/Archive 2
Build talk:Team - Discordway/Archive 1 "Self-Sustaining?" Are the three necro heroes here able to keep up a continual onslaught of damage by themselves? Will they be able to fuel Discord just with Enfeebling Blood, Shadow of Fear, the Jagged minions and such? The reason I'm asking is because I'm having fun abusing ritual spirits, and don't really have room/have no desire to switch out skills for Assassin's Promise, "Finish Him!," etc. I'm pretty sure that Sabway will be good with this build, because it's good with almost everything, but I just wonder if this will be more efficient. Thanks. Mithr4ndir 05:18, 1 July 2009 :Sabway means you can go afk in the middle of the fight. Discord overall is probably more effective, but requires you to actually do something. You don't need those specific skills, but they do help. Having AP+YMlaD! means you can always fuel discord by yourself. Life 05:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you have a condition and a hex and can be bothered to spam ctrl+space, then Discordway is the most efficient build out there. If you don't want to have to do anything besides c-space, then take Sabway or Spiritway. ···User_talk:Daññy 15:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::and then do much alt-tabbing. — μαφλεσ 15:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I've used discord as a spirit spammer, with the only thing I supplied being painful bond for the hex. It worked well. PVX-Lordz 20:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Minions I'm having difficulty understanding why there is a triple minion setup. Other than minions supply energy and healing (from Dwaynas) what's the main purpose of running 2x Shambling Horrors and 1x Bone minions? Selket Shadowdancer 07:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Giant walls probably. 08:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Running 3 MMs is actually incredibly stupid. Fighting over corpses ftw. Life 08:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I didn't get the minions on three bars concept either. I find its ok running on the MM and Curses Necs myself (I generally run dual Bone Minions and get about 18 minions going in corpse heavy areas), but not the main healer who should be healing not creating minions outside of spiking. I suggest taking the minions off the Restoration, and making the minion slot on the Curses optional dependant on the area you're in. Selket Shadowdancer 08:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Running shambling horror x3 is not terrible. Fighting over corpses? Yeah right, get real. There are a million corpses and shambling has a recharge of 25. Also, shambling alone != MM. You would need to at least add in bone minions, fiends, or horrors to call it a MM (something with low recharge). I personally run 2 MMs at 16 death, because I can, but this works too because shamblings are the sturdiest minions available. -THC :::::Fighting as in all using corpse exploitation skill at the same time so some will waste energy and time, not lack of corpses. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Shambling Horror x3 is terrible. You only need 2 minion spells max. 3 if you're feeling really hawt. '···'User_talk:Daññy 20:03, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Prof specific variants Is it possible to leave profession specific bars (for the user) on the variants section or something?- - Shikaru Nara (talk| ) 02:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Bring a hex and a condition and don't be bad at ctrl+space. If you need prof specific bars, the basic form is Assassin's Promise + YMLaD + Finish Him and any 5 skills that make you kill shit easier and faster. Profession specific bars are hardly necessary. '···'User_talk:Daññy 06:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) your incredbly stupid,1 is energy,2 is Death nova, the hero cast on ALL minions death nova evan if they arent his,so let count let say 2 heroes got 3 shamb each,that is 6,and the 3rd hero got 3 aswell,that 9 death novas,rdy to blow away+as a meat shield+ the jagged horror cus bledding which is good for discord req.noobs :lolwut. Life Guardian 09:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::lolwut...condition and hex....that is all you have to do and let discord do it's thing. Minon bombing is 2ndary[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Possible build for rangers I've been toying around with my ranger's skills and came upon this (srry for the template code): OgcTcxO7VaBym047gJm8us4QAAA It kinda works but foes with blocking skills or blind may cause some trouble Stang 19:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Use next time. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 19:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) thx dude :D Stang 21:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::next time use mini skill bar. it makes talk pages not explode. also, if you're using Dwarven Stability, make use of requires enchant skills. '···'User_talk:Daññy 03:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::DS seems to be a waste here since AP will just recharge everything. Take Ural's Hammer or "I'm the Strongest!" or something. 03:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Put Death Charge in the front before AP and take away DS. That way, you don't have to run towards your target. After I tried it, I changed Death Blossom into Signet of Deadly corruption. It worked better. More damage, and less energy. OMG mainbar Masochism Please? Majikmajikmajik 06:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :This is true, i shall work on it. Life Guardian 06:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Prolly replace PwK. moo big, there was a skill update. still, two extra points in death versus losing skills currently on the heroes, plus health sac for everything, isn't really worth it. — μαφλεσ 07:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :You didnt lose anything big anyways, and 2 points makes a surprisingly large impact through discord, minion level, death nova damage, and energy management. The health sac is hardly noticable. Life Guardian 07:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::at least don't replace PwK. tbh, i'm not so sure that the constant health saccing would be noticeable one way or the other. have you tested yet? — μαφλεσ 08:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep, the extra points in death make shit blow up, and you can drop SoLS(depending on build) because of the extra points in SR. I would NEVER replace PwK, Zyke is a fucking autist. Easiest way i saw to counter the health loss was with recup, so i replaced recovery with it and now it's all good. Your heroes only lose ~20-25 health per cast anyways. Life Guardian 08:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd replace PWK. Loosing your weapon bonuses jusr for 10 armor isn't worth it and you already have Dwayna's for party heal thats enough. --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Despite the obv leetness of PwK, it's had its recharge nerfed and survival isn't anyways the biggest issue in PvE ;'D with bigger minions and more damage it might compensate much/more than all of it. And as he said, you get to have weapons. --'-Chaos-' 10:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Leetness has almost gone when it stopped giving 24 armor bonus and having 15 recharge. :( --Carnivorous Cupcake 10:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::PwK is still useful. The damage from mascochism isn't very noticable - it is similar to what you take in Gate of Pain mission (if you do find it a problem, a bit of full-party mending - recuperation - easily heals over). [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 11:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The sac is not really anything compared to the buffs it gives. 2 SR gains from masochism alreday repays the health loss x5 --'-Chaos-' 11:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I use Rejuvenation instead of recup. It gives roughly the same regen as recup but costs less and you can have lower restoration magic level. :p --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Also, Vigorous Spirit works mega wonders. :) --Carnivorous Cupcake 11:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :hey, I don't like how four of you basically repeated the exact same thing that Life said. good going. — μαφλεσ 15:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, because I told Life basically what he said in game and didn't bother reading. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) lol bunch of terrible shitters. take masochism on only the MM and stop being autists. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :The extra SR and damage is so amazing though :( You can't even tell that they're saccing health. Life Guardian 20:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :You mean the extra 10 damage and the extra 2 energy on an already full blue bar? ···User_talk:Daññy 20:24, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whats wrong with gaining 2 more energy and 10 more damage? ^^ --Carnivorous Cupcake 20:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::the fact that 3% of your health is 15-18, meaning you're taking more damage than you're dealing, and you're using what energy you get to heal what you sac. you're really better off taking SoLS or some shit. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::cause spamming blood of the master with no minions will kill you?--Relyk 21:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::what does botm have to do with anything here? ···User_talk:Daññy 21:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::analogy of saccing, 10 damage is nothing--Relyk 21:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::you do know that you are only doing 10 extra damage also right? Drahgal Meir 21:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thats 30 total! Plus it's better energy, stonger minions, death nova, etc. Life Guardian 22:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Also, Recup, Rejuv, Vigorous. --Carnivorous Cupcake 22:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::tbh stronger minions is the only legitimate reason. — μαφλεσ 22:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::HM Flesh Golem anyone?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 23:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) this is retarted, who in their right mind would replace masochism with signet of lost souls, Masochism only gives 6 energy every 15 seconds, signet of lost souls gives easily more energy than that, SOS heals you significantly whereas masochism damages you, do not take this terrible skill for the extra 10 damage, its not worth it. :SoLS is actually completely unnecessary on a discord bar. However, taking Maso on the healer probably isnt needed. Life Guardian 03:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, debating on switching skills 2,3, and 8 on the first two bars. Life Guardian 03:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) i am 100% wit danny on this ... maso is fuckin retarded ... how come anet thinks +2 on anything will make every one orgasm over an update ... SoLS is sooooo much better ... you all can use maso but yeah im still stickin with SoLS or not takin either lol ... that 10 dmg is better then shadow form ... [[User:Ecro|'Ecro']] ''talk'' 23:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :The end point is there is no reason why you need to have signet of lost souls on a discord bar since monsters die retardedly quick in the fist place. Stronger minions, a little more damage, and 1 more energy gained on death- outweights the health gain you get from SoLS (imo)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 01:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::You ever fight a group of Stone Summit in HM? SoLS is the only reason your healer has a blue bar half the time. Masochism is wonderful on the MM. On the Enfeeble, take a hard rez or an extra heal. On the Resto, take SoLS or an extra heal. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) you don't want strong minions on any of these characters, you want them to blow up ASAP, SOLS gives more energy than Masochism and heals instead of hurts. The one extra minion and the +10 damage to death nova and discord are insignificant compared to the damage you will be taking as a result of this (around 15 per skill)if enemies are dieing so fast you don't "need it" then why the hell would you change the build???-the king sig of deadly corruption since you already have 12 deadly arts? it needs conditions for dmg, and so doesnt discord so that condition is met. plus it's a signet so not a waste of energy. basically an extra discord. variants? Sir Nothing 03:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I believe we stopped listing the caller variants, but yes, it is definitely a variant and probably mainbar. Life Guard ian 03:37, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::By the time you actually have the chance to use it your target will most likely already be dead. 01:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) This hero and player combination can deal loads of armor ignoring damage with while hexing and conditioning foes, making it perfect for any Hard Mode job. Major Changes / Player / Big Heals Life discord / Curse Recuperation discord / Protter discord Optional is convert Hexes or Aegis depending on the situation Reason for these changes: Signet of lost souls is only needed on the recup necro Recup is superior too recovery because there are already two mend body and souls, energy is fine on the other characters. Animate shambling Horror has too long of a recharge, the MM with Animate shambling will never get more than two or three minions with this skill which means fewer bombs, Animate bone minions is the superior skill here. With two Animate bone minions you can also get a considerable minion spirit bond is better than Prot spirit in discordway, in HM especially almost every hit will give +80 health, and if their not hitting for around 50-60 then prot spirit isn't doing anything either. Death pact signet is better than Flesh of my flesh, if the person who was rezzed dies in under two minutes then you are going to wipe anyway and you avoided the extra DP, Flesh of my flesh means you both have no energy and relatively low HP as well. The faster cast time also makes a difference. spirit transfer instead of ghostmirror light well thats just kind of obvious... it heals for a lot more and you will always have at least one spirit up. heroes can also trigger party heals using this if they see that the spirits are taking damage Shield of Absorption prevents ridiculous amounts of damage and needs to be on the protters bar in some form. Masochism is a bad skill for Discordway, taking 15 damage whenever you use a skill is not worth the 6 energy every 15 seconds and the marginal extra damage. It is also easily stripped since this build doesn't have very many cover enchantments -The King :Personally I put my minions on my Curses Necro and not my Restoration Necro. Seems the Restoration Necro has higher spec in Restoration it makes sense he spends more time healing and spiking than raising minions (I see the Curses Necro as more of a utility character). I actually agree with using Animate Bone Minions x2 though. You can get a large army up pretty quickly. Masochism should stay on your bar though, it's extra damage, extra energy, and more minions. I haven't found the minor health loss to be an issue at all. I run a completely different MM though with Foul Feast and Infuse Condition which allows me to bring bigger heals. I don't really bother with resurrect spells unless it's a high end area in which I'll switch up a little. Selket Shadowdancer 08:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :spirit light healing ftw--Relyk 08:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I quite like selkets builds, but would be tempted to change the second bar to something with prot. Heroes bars have terrible prot skills which they don't know how to use. ::[[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::You could quite easily run Aegis and Protective Spirit on the Curses Necro. I've done it before and that works too. I normally throw a form of hex removal in if I run protection on the Curses Necro. I do find with the previously posted build of mine that big protection isn't needed as much as there's bigger healing from dual Spirit Light and a higher specced Dwaynas Sorrow. Selket Shadowdancer 09:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :i like prot spirit there better--Relyk 09:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I do too it's a nicer attribute spread. This is the full bars with attributes included. Restoration Healer prof=N/Rt death=10+1+1 sou=8+1 res=12DiscordWas KaolaiLightLightof WardingLifeof Lost Soulsof My Flesh/build Dwaynas Bomber prof=N/Mo death=12+1+1 soul=8+1 heal=10MasochismDiscordBone MinionsNovaBileFeastConditionSorrow/build Curses Protection prof=N/Mo death=12+1+1 sou=8+1 cur=7+1 prot=8MasochismDiscordBone MinionsBloodof FearSpiritAegisHex/build Selket Shadowdancer 09:19, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Why dual MM? They would fight for corpses and spammable minion spells tend to greatly distract your discords from discording so having the spell on just one of your necs is enough imo. I personally like to bring just one MM with BotM, bringing 10-11 healthy minions to the next battle is just as good as bringing 11+ dead ones. --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Depends on how corpse heavy the area is. I find that the more minions you have the better your energy and healing from Dwaynas is, aswell as bombing. Corpse fighting isn't an issue (not with dual). Also you should bind Discord for spikes (at least I do anyway). Selket Shadowdancer 09:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::With 10 spec Dwayna's and a single MM you can potentially have 350-375 points of party heal running around. Personally, I think that it's enough. I bind my Discord to keyboard too but I wont order them to spike when they are casting animate spells or they would cancel the casting throwing some 15 energy owt of the window. --Carnivorous Cupcake 09:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Personally having upto double that amount of healing is even better. I've lost count of the amount of times I've ran around areas with 18+ minions. It's simply a matter of whether the area you're in supports mass corpse reanimation or not. Most of the time the heroes are busy doing their own thing enough to not be fighting over corpses when raising minions. Selket Shadowdancer 10:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) holy fuck you guys are terrible at this game. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Hardly. Selket Shadowdancer 17:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :and what in particular makes us terrible? --Carnivorous Cupcake 01:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Monk Player This is the Build that I came up with for my Monk: prof=Mo/A Smiting=12+1+1 Deadly=12PromiseChargeMove Like a Dwarf!"StrikePalmStrikeHimSanctuary/build User:Thonyonline 21:26, 24 august 2009 (CET) :Too energy intensive imo. You also dont deal much more damage than a normal AP caller. :/ --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:43, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::No excuse for no Sig of Deadly Corruption now, imo :::Castigation Signet...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 15:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) prof=Mo/A Smiting=12+1+1 Deadly=12PromiseMove Like a Dwarf!"Vanguard Assassin SupportHimSignetOptionalOptionalRebirth/build If you're fighting Plagueborn, Lift Enchantment to remove shadowform ;O --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 15:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) explain You may want to switch "You Move Like a Dwarf" with "Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support"--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :You wouldn't, so gogo revert, which i already did. Life Guardian 00:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::"Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support" for Ebon Sin, not for YMLaD!. YMLaD! + FH! should remain in any case. :: EVSS is a good alternative for area with lots of healer. :: Pain Inverter is nice too against high/aoe dps foes. Elephantaliste Noir 19:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Signet of Deadly Corruption I've tested it and when using Signet of Deadly Corruption with this build, you could easily destroy targets who refuse to die much faster, when there's high pressure on the heroes and you need to kill as many as possible in the fastest time. Silencez0rd 10:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I have a question, There is weakness condition and bleeding contion, Which would cause about 58 damage. What should be added to the Discordway to put in more conditions? ::you could take Weaken Armor on the curses without gimping his bar too much. you can usually drop Recovery for that. If you wanted to go nuts, you could try taking Poisoned Heart or Viper's Defense (assuming you're assassin primary), though it'll usually be redundant with death nova. — Maf so rational. 21:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I fail at discordway .. help? I guess I'm a bigger noob than I realized :). I use Discordway with great results in most places. I go Mo/A, I take the main bar on the page along with Mark of Death, Signet of Deadly Corruption and some smites. In GW:EN solo (Heros and Henchies), in Hard Mode I run across a group of 7 charr 2 x Charr Prophet 2 x Charr Hexreaper 2 x Charr Flameshielder 1 x Charr Wardkeeper Having 2 healers in hard mode is annoying, but Discordway can usually over come that (esp with Mark of Death helping). Except the Flameshielders have Extinguish (party wide cond removal) and so i'm only able to keep Discordway primed about 50 to 60% of the time. Ok, thats fine the minion bomb should finish it off right? well the wardkeeper with ward agaisnt harm + elemental + melee jacks up the armor so much that the mm bomb effectiveness is cut way down, not to mention the AoE dmg from the Flameshielders mean the MM don't last long. I wind up unable to kill anything and 3 minutes latter with nothing to feed the soul reaping everyone runs out of energy and we wipe. Attempts to pull them out of the wards haven't produced any better results. (henchmen are: Me, interupt Ranger, Prot Monk, Healing Monk) I Know I'm fail, but hopefully someone can help me see the obvious thing I'm missing. Is there an easy tip on how to handle this situation?GW-Myth 11:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I usually take Herta over the Mes for Hench. You could try replacing "YMlaD!" with Technobable and maybe take Pain Inverter for the Flameshielders so they blow themselves up (especially with all the minions running around). Also the effectiveness of the minion bombing (or any of the damage in Discordway for that matter) isn't affected by armor buffs becuase it's all armor ignoring damage. If all else fails, then ask your guild or friends I guess. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 13:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply, I like your idea of PI on the Flameshielders I'll give your suggestions a try. Thanks. GW-Myth 01:57, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I usually take Cynn (meteor shower helps a lot) over the interrupt hench and Herta over the prot hench. 07:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The small bar and big bar for the Life Resto are different. Should either Ghostmirror Light or Spirit Light be on the mainbar? 06:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, preference. I use Putrid Bile over WoW and bring Ghostmirror to counter Maso's sac. These bars are very widely variable, and you should experiment to find the version that works best for you. Life Guardian 07:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, that does make sense. However, shouldn't we still keep one of the skills and put the other as a variant? It seems a bit unusual if the bars are not the same. I would think that Spirit Light is more widely used and mainbar that, but I'm not entirely sure. 07:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Ghostmirror was on both bars originally. Someone changed the main bars and i cba to figure out who. Ill fix it if i have time tomorrow. Life Guardian 07:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... 15:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Different Main I know you guys have said repeatedly that you aren't changing mainbar for the caller, and I am not asking for that, so don't flame me for this please. I personally love running necrosis, so I can take an active role in dealing damage. Would I be successful running curses and soul reaping only, bring p-bond for the spam hex and enfeeble for the spam condition? I think this could be effective because i bring the extra damage from my necrosis, and it seems less vulnerable to mistakes, because a single hex removal on the mainbar's build screws you over for the next 45 seconds... on this, its just 2, and your elite is still open for whatever else you want... is there something i'm obviously missing here? Kurotou Shadestryke 22:37, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Would probably work, but bringing barbs, MoP, enfeebling blood, and sig of deadly corruption in the optionals works just as well. If you know there's going to be heavy hex removal, micro shadow of fear on clumped targets to bait it out or call with barbs/mop. You'd be surpised how much damage the caller bar actually does. Life Guardian 00:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Paragons This also easily can be run by paragons. Simply take leader's zeal or just GftE with some leadership (10 would do). Funniest thing is to make qknocks with YmlaD and EVAS. Requires litl bit of practise, but it is most fun:DSebv2727 16:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorrow Discord - Death Nova vs. PS Has anyone else noticed that the Sorrow Discord hero tend to cast Death Nova instead of PS? I've noticed that when someone's getting spiked, the hero tends to cast Death Nova instead of PS to try to keep him alive - I end up having to either micro PS or disable Death Nova on his bar. Might it be better to move Death Nova or the Prot role to another hero? :Hmm, this is an example of what i would call epic defensefag. Health bars shouldnt be dropping that low. However, heroes do prioritize Death Nova over Heals, so make sure not to combine Death Nova and Healing. The best option is to micro PS onto yourself before the fight, and take the brunt of the damage instead of your heroes/hench. The hero will be able to handle PS fine after that. Life Guardian 08:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Warrior Build? What would be a possible build for running this as a warrior primary? 22:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Endurance Axe. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:00, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I had (0) trouble running a dragon slash warrior build with save yourself's - Managed to get legendary guardian + vanquisher easily.... T1Cybernetic 23:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I could win PvE with a proper hero team and an empty skillbar so... ;o ... but Dragon Slash is alright. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 01:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Assassins Promise is not even needed Me= prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Curses=9 DeathMagic=12+1+3 Soulreaping=9+1 Restoration=3DiscordEnfeebleBondMove Like a DwarfVanguard Assassin SupportNecrosisof Lost SoulsFomF/build Heroes= prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Curses=4 DeathMagic=12+1+3 Soulreaping=8+1 Restoration=9Discordbone minionsof the masterenfeeblebody and soullightof Lost SoulsFomF/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Curses=4 DeathMagic=12+1+3 Soulreaping=8+1 Restoration=9Discordbone minionsNovaBileWeaponlightof Lost SoulsFomF/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Soulreaping=12+1+1 Restoration=12Weaponbody and soullightof wardingLifewas kaolaiof Lost SoulsFomF/build wich has gotten my Necromancer Legendary Guardian, working on Legendary Vanquisher(almost done) and has gotten almost EotN done NM/HM/VQing when theres an area with low corpses, i bring extra Hex/Conditions for pressure, also Assassin henchies make great condition spiker's(if theres aint 2 take 1+war henchie, if there aint any take 2 warriors henchies) and Mesmer henchies make great extra hex pressure(if no Hex mesmer henchies, take ele henchie), +healer henchie for extra heal support. :The Assassin's Promise build is only a general build which can be used by almost any profession, and not a necessary part of the team when you could run something else (like you are). --Frosty 08:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) oh ok...im a little confused what i'm doing on here, so my apologies Who says Discordway is for casters? Ranger works great with Discordway better than any other class. Use poison arrow, because of no recharge time. Use Cripshot/Burning arrow/ Incendiary arrow for non-fleshy targets. You only need a hex or a condition to make discordway work. For warriors, Deep wounds. For Dervish, Wounding strike. You don't need Assassin promise for this. :"''If target foe is suffering from a condition and under the effects of a hex or enchantment" <-- Has to be both. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 23:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The promise template is an universally efficient way to apply both Deep Wound, which owns with spiking, and the required hex, which provides energy and recharge for your instant deep wound! I don't think many other builds can do much better than that. --''Chaos'' -- 23:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I use this build with my ranger scythe. Asuran scan for hex, WS for condition and pew pew. Only run 2 discorders though, got xandra as SoS buffbitch.Masterbow 10:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::^ precisely, there are better builds for phys than discordway. - AthrunFeya - 12:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I just run the AP YMLAD (EVAS) template on my warrior, works perfectly fine. A different approach.. I have recently gotten into a discussion with a friend, about Discordway, one of the things I have learned to do with characters who have not yet unlocked all three necro's is to use.. Xandra, Ogden, and A necro. If you second class the Rit, and Monk with necros, you can easily make up for the lack of the other two necros. Has anyone else done this/thought of this.. Could it not be mentioned on the main page? Maybe under alternatives? Storm :Yes. Dosen't work as well but it still works amazing.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Discord on war heros, gogogo! 11:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well not that--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will say the main build works great for any castor. The rest does better on all three necros, than on like say a monk or ritualist. riyen 06:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Well of course it works better on all three necros, but I was mentioning the idea of atleast suggesting the Rit/mo/necro for people who might not have access to all three. For example, a prophecies character who only has prophecies, eotn, and Factions could get discord via cap, and be able to use Xandra, Ogden, and Livia as their heros and have an effective discordway team. It wouldn't be as good, but it would still be quite effective. :-) Storm Ritualist Player Variant Anyone know a possible ritualist variant for the player? -- [[User:Maxdog999|'Maxdog999']] 04:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Probably something like: :-- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'04:56, 28 February 2010 (UTC)']] ::But there is no hex and nothing for recharge.-- [[User:Maxdog999|'Maxdog999']] 05:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. I know one. :::--''Chaos?'' -- 10:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) --Brandnew 10:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Describe the build. Assassin Pet Player Variant A nice Player Variant for Assassin which uses a pet to put out some extra damage + extra energy support. prof=a/r Deadly=12+1+1 Beast=12PromiseMove Like A Dwarf"StrikeoptionalHim"Of HasteoptionalAnimal/build Optional 4: * * * * *... Optional 7: * * * * *... Usage: Maintain Call of Haste. Use 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 5 on foes... Counters: Your pet doesn't want to aggro foes or isn't in the mood to attack. :Konschu 14:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Variant This works anywhere, by applying an universal condition, and a hex. My hero builds are quite a bit different, I'll list them just for kicks, see what you think. prof=w/* Strength=12+1+1 Axe=12Move Like A Dwarf"HeadbuttInverterDismemberStrikeChopChargeEndurance/build I use a furious axe of fortitude with 15^50 and a strength shield (duh). Lots of KD and armor-ignoring damage, plus WE's energy management makes this a great build for HM (or NM) PVE, and especially vanquishing. Discord Resto/MM prof=N/Rt name="Discord Resto" death=10+2+1 sou=8+1 res=12DiscordBone MinionsLightBody and SoulWas KaolaiLifeMasochismof My Flesh/build Resto staff or wand/offhand set. Survivor/vitae and a bloodstained. I disable Flesh of My Flesh and use it if needed. I'd rather have the curser use rebirth than my healer sacrifice half his hp, esp being a necro with soul reaping. Discord Curser prof=N/Mo name="Discord Curser" death=12+2+1 sou=7+1 cur=9 hea=5 pro=4DiscordBileBloodArmorof FearMasochismSorrowRebirth/build Death/curses staff or set. Survivor/vitae. I use rebirth because Death Pact Sig fails, imo. AoE curse and 2 AoE conditions. Discord Prot/MM prof=N/Mo name="Discord Prot" death=12+3+1 sou=8+1 pro=10DiscordBileBone MinionsNovaSpiritAegisHexesMasochism/build Death staff or set. Survivor/vitae and a bloodstained. Wombatt 16:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New Nec Build? Something along the lines: Thoughts? Lloyd 12:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes use mini skill bar, honestly (almost) any skills that give condition and hex will rock---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I know, but surely the more Discord the better, and the new Barbed Signet is just too good! Lloyd 16:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Eh. For spikes, you should be applying the condition via ymlad; for aoe pressure, enfeebling blood, death nova, and jagged horrors are more than enough (until you run into mobs with 2394203xRC). -- Armond 03:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) This allowed? Can I remove ratings I don't like? I mean, other builds are doing it. Hell, I just got one of my ratings removed on Discordway because I didn't give it all 5's. Can a Moderator please clarify this issue? Thanks.--Arrogant Bastard 01:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, i'll get right on that.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 01:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Arrogant Bastard: Discordway Rated 3 "Works in most areas, but that's not saying much. If you are looking for a build that is a jack of all trades, a master of none, and works for all professions, this is your build. If you want an optimized build, this is the wrong one." Reason: pretty optimised for caster professions... Removed by: Athrun Feya Well I guess Discordway is optimized for casters, except if you compare it to spiritway, or maybe actually create synergy between your heroes and you profession. I could be wrong, but may as well just remove my rating for good measure since I disagree with a mod. It's better for everyone to have the same opinion and to discourage new ideas.--Arrogant Bastard 01:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Discordway is significantly better than trash(basically what a 3-3 means). It's also more effective than spiritway in areas that aren't really that difficult. Life Guardian 01:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I consider Spirtway a pretty good general build that works on most professions. If Discordway only preforms better in easy areas, I think that says something about how effective it is (i.e. triple SF Ele heroes will steamroll NM faster than most other hero teams).--Arrogant Bastard 02:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Not really saying easy areas. I'm saying just about everything but a handful of dungeons. For most vanqs and missions, discord is pretty hard to beat(from a h/h standpoint, on a caster). Life Guardian 02:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Discord is suboptimal because it terrible on about half of the professions (aka physicals). A Warrior running discordway is worthy of a 0 rating if you compare it to other builds. On casters, its not as bad, but still mediocre. ::::Monks can probably use it the best since they don't have that many damage options; Eles have a similar problem in HM. ::::Mesmers are also in a similar situation but they have some better options to abuse Fevered Dreams. ::::Rits...they can abuse Spiritway the best IMO. ::::Necros probably have the most versatility in hero builds for casters. AoE potential makes Discord look terrible. ::::So a general build that works decently on only 2-3 out of 10 professions can't be rated a 3?--Arrogant Bastard 02:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::do you have downs?--TahiriVeila 02:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So personal attacks now? No actual rebuttal? Should I be sorry for insulting your Sacred Cow?--Arrogant Bastard 03:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I lol'd at 3-3-0 on Discord. --Iggy 's other account 10:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::3-3-0 means trash. Discordway is not trash. If you don't agree with PvX standards just get over it because they aren't gonna change. Necromas 14:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Discordway is the best build ever.....EVER---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It's a good thing votes for Discordway are manipulated. It is humorous to see melee's running this.--Arrogant Bastard 14:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Gtfo Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) : He has autism, go easy on him.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 14:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::How do those bad builds compare to heroes that buff melee? I'll save you the time, discordway looks embarrassing in comparison.--Arrogant Bastard 14:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Disco is easy, and needs almost no tweaking for anything, has enough survivability and spike damage+minions...heroes are retarded, and can do this, cos it requires no thought. Its almost always NOT the best or fastest for any given area, but its easy and rolls thru stuff with no thought and very little effort. It does what it does well, and that autopilot sleepy play. not trash but not epic. Also the version here is way to heavy on defence imo but o well. >>Jayson<<< 15:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol. Discord really does suck with melees. You either get meh spikes or give your necs melee buffs and lose focus of the build because your heroes will either spam melee buffs like mad or Discord. In the end you will get nothing done well. <: But, it's no reason to 3-3-0 this build. Even with a physical it will remain very effective. Although in all honesty Discord is cosiderably worse than Spiritwayftwuberbbqpwnagemachineofdoom. :3 --Iggy 's other account 19:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::discord doesn't suck on melee and please don't bring orders on one of the necros.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol. Compared to when you play it with AP caller it does. Orders was just an example of a melee buff which you normally run with a physical. --Iggy 's other account 19:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The people's vote who state "Wins PvE" or "very effective" without giving a proper reason should really be dealt with. You can't pick and choose who's vote to remove or not, depending on your mood and how you feel about the build yourself. Stay partial. Minion Excluded 16:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Acutually, there's a reason behind that. Look at the dates things were posted: we've decided to get strict about voting in the last few months but couldnt be bothered to make it retroactive or half the builds would be back in testing (and stay there, most likely). 16:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *cough* Just a reminder that build talk pages are for discussing the build, not trolling the shit out of each other. Ikimono & Tahiri you both know that you could have explained the merits of the build (or even just linked to them) rather than trolling. And that goes for everyone else here too. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:34, 20 April 2010 Split I was kinda thinking about splitting this into a high energy discord(eg, sin, necro, ele, mesmer) and a low energy discord for classes who can't manage the discord caller well enough. Any thoughts? Probably going to put it on the same page, but could always start a new one. Life Guardian 17:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. Although, the low profs would probably be better off taking another heroway no? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::One variant for each physical? Four minibars for Derv, Para, War, and Assassin. Possibly ranger.Minion Excluded 18:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Was actually thinking about changing the hero bars and putting up one minibar with asuran scan on it. Life Guardian 18:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Guide:Discordway. hf life - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait, wat. Life Guardian 20:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::in that case just make an article / guiide with which builds to use for (insert professions here) and which bars to use for (insert the rest here) and link it to the main buildpage articles.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 19:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Signet of Toxic Shock this skill pumps out very high armor ignoring dmg for no energy and only one condition. if a hero were to take fetid ground (for a more sustainable source of poison than minions blowing up), the kd's from this chain will enable the hero to use the skill often and power up SoTS. its just a thought n can b used for one of the optionals, even if fetid ground isnt taken... 19:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) "8 Soul Reaping on the Curses Resto?" Am I missing something but why has the Curses Resto got 7+1 Soul Reaping attrib points - and no SR skills on the bar? Is it for a variant that was removed? User:greatkev 8:23, 26 May 2010 (UTC) :SR is used for energy management in PvE. 08:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ghostmirror light why take that over spirit light? :Because it eats pressure and because you got Masochism on the bar already so it offsets the sac nicely. --Iggy 's other account 09:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Drop Maso and bring Spirt light, no need for it —Forget 19:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No u. --Iggy 's other account 19:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) why this is in "good"? and spirit light>ghostmirror light.Illoyon 23:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :4.75 is required. PvX:VETTING. Also, no. -- Armond Warblade 23:59, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I believe the 2 outlier 3.2 votes should be removed. Look at their reasons "reasonable speed" is actually very fast, "too much defense" obviously isn't true if it kills stuff so quickly, and it's made for hardmode so defense is necessary. I don't really care for Discordway personally but even I can see that if it's used by so many people and in PvEMeta then it must be great-working. Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 03:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Post to adminboard? 03:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ask for it or suck it up. The fact is through ratings: this went to good. Shadow Form Slayer 05:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::42 votes and it's in Good. That must be quite accurate, don't you think?Minion 06:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not really, considering there are only about 4 votes that are actually dropping it down. Life Guardian 07:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Meh, the problem about builds such as Discordway or Sabway is that some people consider them lame, or either insist that is easier and funnier to do vanquishes or HM missions and stuff with a more balanced group... Well, they're quite right, but that doesn't mean that Sab or Discordway aren't very good at all. They just give bad ratings to make the builds look worse than they are. If someone has used Sab or Discord and failed in any vanquish or HM coop it's just because they fail @ playing or either they fail at balancing the rest of the group with the correct henchies. I prefer using a balanced group myself but this is just perfect for HM too, so don't pay attention to wiki's ratings, if you see a build, try it out and decide yourself --Lhoj 07:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Except something like Spiritway makes Discordway look like shit. And if you run Discord on any melees or a Rit, you are gimping yourself pretty bad...although its always funny to see a War and Rit use AP spiking builds. ::If you honestly think Discordway is fast or has just enough defense (it has too much), then you probably have never used a melee (or Spiritway for casters).--Arrogant Bastard 08:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thing is, you rate a build on how well it works. Not on how well it works in comparison to other builds. Otherwise we'd just have 1 build per proffession. --Brandnew 08:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::PvX:VETTING disagrees with you. It says builds that serve the same purpose can be compared. Also, common fucking sense (how do you test the effectivity of a build without comparing it to other builds?).--Arrogant Bastard 08:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC)~ :::::wait a fucking second, we have policies around here? Brandnew 08:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, depending on the area, discord beats the shit out of spiritway. In more difficult areas, spiritway ofc wins, but in general, discord is usually quicker than spiritway. Life Guardian 08:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I got equal vanquish times using Spiritway and Discordway in Morostrav Vail. So it doesn't really seem to be faster, if the player is half-decent. Minion 08:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Quit it guys. All these things are scrapped. Bad votes got scrapped, this build is great again. Stop whining and go post something else. Shadow Form Slayer 17:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The votes got scrapped a couple of hours ago because this discussion took place. No need to be harsh about it, especially since it's resolved now. Tru...hardly 17:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) If this hero build was specific for Eles, Monks, and Mesmers, it wouldn't be so bad. But as a hero team for all professions it's pretty terrible. Compare it to what a 100b Warrior + melee buffing heroes can do. And maybe before spirits were buffed a while ago Discordway was the only option for a general hero team, but now its dethroned (and has been for a while). There is really no reason to run Discordway unless you are too lazy to unlock the Rit heroes.--Arrogant Bastard 18:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sigh, i guess i can divide the build into best for each profession grouping, but it's still largely subjective on what the optimal build is. Life Guardian 18:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::But you can't say its a good thing that there are Warriors using Discord. While there is some subjectivity, game mechanics and trial and error have generally demonstrated what works and what doesn't. For example, it is well known that a 100B Warrior + hero buffs is the fastest and most efficient h/h team for almost all areas.--Arrogant Bastard 18:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I mean subjectivity within the discord build. Tbh, 100b war+hero buffs is only extremely effective in areas that are actually difficult. Difficult and have walls to block shit on. In easier areas(read:not slavers/kath/SoO/etc.), other builds are more effective. Life Guardian 18:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Arrogant, don't vet it based upon it in its worst situation. That is retarded. If it is bad on certain classes, note that on the page and vet it based upon its best performance. MiseryUser talk:Misery 18:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, where are you getting this "worst situation" thing because I never mentioned it. I rate a build on how well it performs in HM missions, vanquishes, and dungeons. If you think something is wrong with that, then I don't know what to say. ::Life Guardian, a 100b War is pretty fucking fast with vanquishes too, they pretty much explode everything regardless of difficulty.--Arrogant Bastard 21:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I would say the idea came from your vote Incase you forgot.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Where does it say something like "Discordway fails in difficult situations/worse case scenario"?--Arrogant Bastard 22:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::"''If this hero build was specific for Eles, Monks, and Mesmers, it wouldn't be so bad." was what I was referring to. If you voted it down because it is bad on warriors, that is retarded. Do note though I didn't go and remove your vote or anything. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:40, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::discordway wasn't designed for melee classes, that's why they have better options. It doesn't make it any worse except hurting universality a little if you use a melee class with this. Also the worst situations tend to be when your playing pve wrong. And 100b is so boring on a warrior--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :So still, you can't find anything with me saying something about "Discordway fails in difficult situations/worse case scenario"? (I'll give you a hint so you stop bringing that up, I wasn't the one who said it...if you bother reading a few lines up). :If Discord isn't made for melee classes then the guide should say so, and moreover, that is only one of my points against this build. I voted it down because ::1) It is inferior to class/build specific hero teams (And no, not just melees, but also Rits, Necros, and some Mesmer builds) ::2) As far as general teams, it is outclassed by Spiritway --Arrogant Bastard 01:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Also outclassed by Sabway imo, I have ran Sabway for over 2 of my 2.5 years of playing this game and I have never had a problem with it. Also, I don't play caster chars very often, but when I do I still use Sabway even then. -- 02:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well the classic Sabway is a bit dated because a dedicated healer hero is rarely needed (unless you are going purely for melee buffing where you can bring an ER hero). Simply replacing the Resto Necro for a SoS Rit (with PwK and 1 spot heal) would be far better for melee than Discordway.--Arrogant Bastard 02:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Discord with a necro is actually the most effective discord due to lolenergy. Shit drops. Also, heroes are terrible with SS. Life Guardian 02:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Arrogant, you bring sos on the curses necro since he's specced into channeling already. you might want to elaborate on your generalizations, since they're both wrong as I see it--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Arrogant, you are fucking retarded. Go and actually read what I said. MiseryUser talk:Misery 06:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Too much crying because I don't believe in your sacred cow. It's not like I said "LOL DISCORD SUX GG EZ". Deal with it.--Arrogant Bastard 08:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like how you bring up a sacred cow in every single argument that you're a part of. It barely even makes sense. Life Guardian 08:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::"sacred cow –noun; an individual, organization, institution, etc., considered to be exempt from criticism or questioning." ::Sure seems that way.--Arrogant Bastard 08:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand what it means, it's more the lack of variety that disturbs me :< Life Guardian 08:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care that you gave this build a slightly lower rating than the average (OH LORD AND HEAVENS ABOVE NO!), I just care that you are being retarded. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Life Guardian: I dunno, perhaps there aren't that many synonyms that can be used in the same context? (and the fact that I've used this term to describe the same topic...so its disturbing that I'm sticking with the same stance on Discord?) ::::Misery, it clearly sounds like you are butthurt that I don't like this build, so if you really don't care then stop posting your Strawman arugments.--Arrogant Bastard 08:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::That actually sounds like the insulting credibility rather than point logical fallacy :o. and tbh, just because it isn't the most optimal thing doesnt mean that it doesnt beat the shit out of pve just by rolling your face across the keyboard. It doesn't make discord any worse, it just makes the other options lolwtfridiculous(like spiritway going through duncan HM with only 1 healer hench). Life Guardian 08:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::The fact that you think Misery can get butthurt about a pve build says it all. --Frosty 08:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Life Guardian: Perhaps, but the response from telling GW players that Discordway sucks is as though you told them their religion is wrong. ::::::Frosty: Get off Misery's nuts for a second and assume he's not some intarweb celebrity and I know fuck all about him. Thanks.--Arrogant Bastard 08:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Except Discord really doesn't suck. Life Guardian 08:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wah wah wah, Discordway is the best build ever even though I have never used it. I am so butthurt. Allow me to highlight something for you Arrogant: ::::::Misery: "If it is bad on certain classes, note that on the page and vet it based upon its best performance." ::::::Arrogant: "If Discord isn't made for melee classes then the guide should say so..." ::::::Misery: "If you voted it down because it is bad on warriors, that is retarded." ::::::I never asked you to change your vote, unless the basis for voting it lower was because it is bad on warriors. Learn some fucking reading comprehension. The only thing I asked you to do was edit the page to reflect that the build shouldn't be used for classes that it is bad on, something that you said should be done yourself. I haven't done it because I don't know, I've never run Discordway and I never will ^_______^ MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Let me break this down for you retard style since you can't seem to read either my vote or what I wrote here. My argument about Discord sucking with melee was one of three points I made (2. It sucks compared to class specific builds on casters 3. It pales in comparison to Spiritway as a general build for all classes). Have a nice day.--Arrogant Bastard 08:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, which is why I never told you to change your vote. It seems you can't read what I wrote here, which is what I said. I am addressing one of the three points you made. Are you a bad troll or retarded? Both of them are bannable by the way, so it is kind of irrelevant. I can only assume that you are assuming that I agree with Xtreme and taking things he said as things I have said. That is pretty dumb as he almost never makes sense. MiseryUser talk:Misery 09:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) prof=Primary/SecondaryStrikeDismemberStrikeScan/build : :Objection: I find your last argument to be bias and full of holes. Statement: Therefore I raise you the argument presented above. Correlation: Spiritway and Discordway are both builds of "Great" standing. Justification: Both both builds are user friendly and adaptable to many situations. Conclusion: Both builds fall to user preference in certain circumstances, and if used in conjunction are devastating. Final Statement: I have no quarrel with you meatbag. :Notification: This page needs archiving.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 09:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC)